Sonic Adventures: Shadow Story
by Ben Dandurand
Summary: See My Profile For Summary
1. Prologue: Shadow Unsolved

Sonic Adventures

SHADOW STORY

Prologue

Shadow Unsolved

"Where are you taking me?" Shadow asked curiously as four armed men and Rouge the Bat accompanied him down a lavish hallway.

Rouge turned to him, "You'll see." She snickered inside; she had finally done it. The world's strongest life form had been caught and she had done it. And the great part was that even _he_ didn't know he was done for.

The group reached a large set of double doors. One of the men pressed a red button on the wall by the doors. A panel slid up revealing a keypad and a sensor. The man put his hand on the sensor. It glowed and a light on the door turned from red to green. "Agent John Kent. Access approved." The doors opened and the group stepped into the room.

It was a large, circular room with white plaster walls covered in paintings of people neither Rouge nor Shadow new anything about. The carpet was decorated with the American seal, as was the desk, which sat in front of the large window opposite the door. In the easy chair behind the desk, sat the President himself.

"What do we have here?" he asked the group, looking at Shadow, "Catch this one in the front lawn did you? I have to say your Sonic costume is a little off don't you think men?"

The guards chuckled. "This isn't a kid, _or_ Sonic," Rouge said, agitated.

"Then what is it? One of your stuffed animals? Seriously Agent Rouge, we need to find Gerald's ultimate weapon. But I promise I'll look at your doll later."

Steaming with anger, Rouge slammed her fist on the President's desk, rattling pens and papers. "This _is_ his ultimate weapon! Shadow! The ultimate life form! Capable of traveling through space and time via Chaos Control!"

"Ah," the President said, looking towards Shadow. "Well men, you know what to do, take him away."

"Away?" Shadow asked?

The men began to grab for Shadow. Alarmed, he jumped to the side; two guards raised their weapons. Shadow looked frantically for a way out. He scanned the four men, and then the door. He saw Rouge walking calmly out.

"Traitor!" he cried as he leapt towards her. Rouge turned in time to be toppled to the floor by an angry hedgehog. Gunshots were fired seconds late of Shadow's leap.

Rouge leaned back and kicked Shadow off her. He landed with a thud down the hallway, knocking a picture off the wall.

Rouge dashed for the window in the President's office. She leapt up on the desk as the President ducked aside. She was almost free when she stopped short; Shadow had her leg in his grasp.

The cracking off bones made the guards wince. Shadow threw Rouge into an office wall. She landed on the carpet, clutching her mutilated leg.

Shadow jumped off the desk and walked towards her. "I thought we were a team!" he shouted, "What about Omega? Are you going to turn him in too? Maybe to a scrap yard?"

Rouge curled into a tight knot on the floor as more gunshots rang out. Shadow jerked violently as bullets plowed through his chest.

Rouge looked up at him. Through teary eyes she could see a silvery fluid oozing from Shadow's wound. It was not blood. "A clone?" she thought aloud.

Her first instincts were to lye back and wait for the guards to take her to a hospital. But her second instinct took over and she made on last desperate leap at the window.

"She's seen too much!" cried the President. Instantly the air filled with bullets. Rouge crashed through the window and flew. She needed to find Sonic. The real Shadow was still out there.


	2. Episode One: Chimney Spy

Sonic Adventures

SHADOW STORY

Episode One

Chimney Spy

Tail's workshop was dusty, cluttered, and otherwise: a mess. His no-nonsense attitude towards the repair of the Tornado 2 had left his home looking like a dump.

At the moment, he had taken a break from strenuous work to chat with Sonic, Amy, and Cream who had stopped by. Knuckles had left for Angel Island the second the group had landed Eggman's airship.

"Tails you really need a woman around here!" Amy said, picking up random things on the floor, "At least _someone_ would care about how this place looks."

Tails rolled his eyes at her. "Girls are icky," he said in a disgusted voice.

Amy and Cream glared at him with fiery eyes; Cheese hid in Sonic's lap.

"I mean, living with them!" Tails said, scared of the angry girls. "It would be weird."

"As long as you found someone you liked to be around, you'd be fine," Cream added. Cheese let out a cry of agreement.

"Hey you two!" Sonic said, "Leave Tail's alone okay? He's just a kid he doesn't need to have a girl around the house to pick up after him."

"Oh really?" Amy said with a smug look as she opened a closet door. Books, sports equipment, tools, magazines, and a pair of socks toppled on to the floor.

"Look!" Tails said loudly, "I appreciate the concern but I can take care of myself. I've been spending a lot of time on…"

A loud noise on the roof had distracted the others. It sounded again. The again. It seemed to be running along the wall. A puff of smoke flew from the chimney and something big fell into the fireplace.

Rouge the bat was covered in soot, but her wounds were visible. She coughed a few times, but didn't speak.

"It's Rouge!" Amy said, "Did she just fall down your chimney?"

"It would seem," Sonic said wittingly as he stood up from his chair. He knelt down by the fireplace and dusted Rouge's face off. Her once pearly white fur was now an ashy gray.

"Is she alright?" Cream asked, holding Cheese close to her.

"She's real scarred up," Sonic replied, running his hand down Rouge's arm. It was covered in scars left by near-miss bullets. "I think she'll be fine though."

Sonic slid his arms under Rouge and carefully lifted her from the fireplace. He left the room and opened the door the bathroom. Once inside he placed Rouge in the bathtub.

He came back into the room with the others. "She's in the tub," he said, "Amy can you go wash her up? I'm sure she'd appreciate it."

Amy nodded and headed towards the bathroom. A door shut and the group could hear water running through the pipes.

"What could Rouge be doing here?" Tails asked out loud.

"Maybe she was looking for someone," Cream added. Cheese nodded.

"But who?" Sonic pondered.

As if called to answer this question, a cry came from the bathroom: "SONIC!" The group turned to the bathroom as the door flew open. There in the hallway was Rouge, soaking wet and wearing nothing but a towel. She was breathing heavily.

"Sonic!" she said again, this time not as loud, "We need to talk!"

"About what?" Sonic asked.

"Shadow."


	3. Episode Two: Missing: One Black Hedgehog

Sonic Adventures

SHADOW STORY

Episode Two

Missing: One Black Hedgehog

Rouge collapsed to the floor holding her leg. Amy came running from the bathroom her dress was wet and soapy. "Rouge! What are you doing?"

"Is something wrong?" Tails asked the toweled bat.

"My leg," Rouge groaned, "It's broken."

"How did _that_ happen?" Sonic asked worriedly.

"_He_ did it," Rouge said with an angry glare, "Shadow, that freak!"

"Why would Shadow hurt you?" Cream asked, "I thought you and him were buddies."

"So did I," Rouge replied. "Apparently he wasn't even the real Shadow."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked, kneeling down by Rouge.

Rouge groaned from her broken leg, "When Omega and I were on Eggman's airship, we found a secret room filled with clones. Clones of Shadow!" The room gasped; Cheese hid behind Cream, "The Shadow that I brought to the President was one of them! We just didn't know it."

"So there are a bunch of Shadow clones still aboard that airship?" Sonic inquired.

"Yes," Rouge replied, "But where the _real_ one is, I have no idea." Amy helped Rouge to her feet and tried to support her. Amy led Rouge over to the couch and sat her down. Rouge pulled the top of the towel up and continued talking, "I didn't know what to do so I came here. I figured you may have an idea where the real Shadow may be."

Sonic shook his head, "Not me, sorry."

"Do you think Eggman may have him captive?" Tails spoke up.

"There are so many possibilities," Rouge explained, "It could take years to find him." She sighed. The others were silent.

"I say we find Eggman and make _him_ tell us where Shadow is!" Sonic exclaimed.

"But, Sonic," Cream said, "How do we know where _Eggman_ is?"

"Oh believe me, he'll show up."

With that the group began to prepare for bed. Amy and Cream showered and changed into their nightclothes, while Tails set up couches with blankets. Sonic helped Rouge into Tails's room, where she he laid her down on the bed.

As he began to tuck her in, Rouge said, "Thank you, for all your help." Sonic looked oddly at her. "I don't mean to be a burden, but I didn't know anywhere else to go. You've all been really great."

"Well," Sonic said, "It's the best we can do. And I promise you, we _will_ find the real Shadow."

Rouge smiled and Sonic pulled the covers over her. "Good night," he said, "Sweet dreams."

"You too." Rouge watched in amazement as one of her former enemies walked out of the room. Mobians who used to be her enemies surrounded her. But they were taking care of her. She felt guilty inside, but her guilt could wait until morning. She rested her head on the soft pillow and closed her eyes.

About five minutes later she opened them again. She was still wearing the wet towel. She discarded it without lifting the covers, throwing it by the doorway. Hopefully someone would see it before they decided to wake her.


	4. Episode Three: The Search For Answers

Sonic Adventures

SHADOW STORY

Episode Three

The Search For Answers

"Are you alright Mr. President?" Agent Kent asked as he helped the shocked President up. The other three agents were cleaning up glass and papers scattered the quarrel.

"Yes, I'm fine," he replied, standing, "Did you catch Agent Rouge?" The men looked blank.

"No sir," Kent spoke up, "But that clone wounded her, she won't be going far. Besides, whom could she go to?"

"Good point," the President said. He began to walk towards his desk but he stumbled over the clone's lifeless body. "Will somebody get this damn clone out of here?" he shouted. Two men rushed the body out of the room while the other cleaned up the silvery ooze that it had left behind. The President reclined in his chair.

"It's starting Gerald, now we'll see what your little creations can really do."

Rouge awoke late; her age felt fine until she tried to move it. She glanced towards the door. It was closed. Some clothing lay by the bed, obviously left for her.

Rouge leaned over the edge of the bed and grabbed the clothes. She managed to put on the new clothes without getting out of bed. They were snug, definitely not meant for her figure. They must have been Tails's. She didn't mind. Her old suit had been dirtied and bloodied during the scuffle with the clone Shadow.

She opened the door and slowly walked into the bright house. Her leg would swell with pain if she left it touch something, so she tried to hop in one foot to the kitchen.

Tails's workshop was still dirty, but it glistened with morning sunlight. The sweet smell of pancakes drenched in syrup reached her nose, and Rouge couldn't help herself.

Amy and Sonic were chatting at the table, Tails was looking at what seemed to be blueprints of a plane, and Cream and Cheese were eating. A plate of pancakes had been left untouched especially for Rouge. She sat and at them.

Rouge smiled as the last syrupy morsel slid down her throat. "Those were delicious Amy!" she said.

"I didn't make them," Amy said, "Tails did."

Tails beamed at them then went back to his blueprints.

"So how did you sleep?" Cream asked Rouge, spooning Cheese a piece of pancake.

Rouge tried to remember exactly _how_ she had slept, but couldn't, so she simply said, "Fine."

"Good," Cream replied.

"So what did you guys have planned for today?" Rouge asked,

"Well," Sonic said, "I don't know whether we should go looking for Shadow ourselves, or just lay low till Eggman shows up."

"But we can't forget that while we're 'laying low', Eggman could be building something stronger and _more_ powerful." Amy added.

"I'm sure with a few leads we ought to be able to track Eggman down," Rouge said.

"But where to start?" Amy wondered. The group was silent until Amy spoke up again. "Tails! Fire up the Tornado! We're heading to the forest. I have an idea!"


	5. Episode Four: No News And Bad News

Sonic Adventures

SHADOW STORY

Episode Four

No News and Bad News

The small log cabin was hidden well by the trees and plants of the forest, but Sonic was able to locate it. A sign on the door read "DETECTIVE SERVICES".

"The Chaotix Crew?" Sonic asked, puzzled. "This is your big idea Amy?"

"Yes!" Amy said harshly, "It was better than yours!"

"He didn't have one!" Tails said.

"Exactly." Amy walked up to the door triumphantly and knocked.

A voice came from the inside. "Who's there?"

A slit in the door slid open and two eyes appeared. "Hey guys! Its Sonic!"

Charmy the bee threw open the door and welcomed the group inside. Vector the crocodile and Espio the chameleon were reclining in chairs.

"Hey guys!" Amy cried.

"This is unexpected," Espio said. He swiveled in his recliner and leaned upon a wooden desk. "What could you guys need from the Chaotix Detective Service?"

"Answers," Sonic said vaguely.

"What kind of answers?" Vector asked, interested.

"We were wondering if you could tell us where Eggman is," Amy said, leaning on the desk towards Espio.

"I have no idea," he said. Obviously, girlish charms didn't affect him.

"Damnit!" Sonic cursed, "So much for your _great_ idea Amy."

"Well I tried!" she yelled back.

"You guys _could_ check the criminal file for Eggman," Charmy spoke up. "Maybe the government has a clue where he is."

"Good idea Charmy!" Tails complemented. The group thanked the Chaotix Crew for their help and boarded the Tornado for Tails's workshop.

With a little bit of help from her chao Cheese, Cream managed to construct a makeshift cast for Rouge's leg. Rouge claimed that it was feeling better, but every time she said that it would get worse. She tried to keep her mind off of it by reading the newspaper. The front headline caught her eye. She read it aloud to Cream.

"CHAOS AT THE WHITE HOUSE: Officials indicate that after returning from a routine mission, government agent Rouge the bat allegedly attacked one of the guards. She then headed for the President but one of the guards, Agent John Kent, was able to injure her severely. Rouge then, obsessing her defeat, flew out of a window and hasn't been seen since.

"Police are on high alert for this elusive ex-government spy. Authorities say that she is highly dangerous, but may be slightly less lethal due to her inflicted injury. Authorities also would like for anyone who may know the whereabouts of the spy, to call 911 immediately. Mallory Pynn, Senior Editor; Station Square Press."

"Wow," Cream said, "That's not true, is it?"

"Of course not!" Rouge said, disgusted. "They're trying to cover it up. Obviously the President and his cronies know about Project Shadow."

There was a small silence, but it was broken by the sound of the Tornado approaching. Sonic, Amy, and Tails had returned with answers, so they thought.

"I can't go back there!" Rouge cried at the request. She shoved the newspaper into Sonic's face so he could read it. "I'm wanted! The criminal always returns to the scene of the crime!"

"But Rouge!" Tails said, "If you don't go in there and get those files, who will?" The room fell silent.

Rouge sighed. She stood up and balanced on her broken leg. The cast was thick, but a small tingle of pain was felt when she did it. "With this cast that Cream made me, I think I'll be able to do it."

"Yeah!" the group said in unison.

"But!" Rouge said aloud, "If I'm to get in there, I'll need backup protection. I don't want to use my leg any more than I have to."

"Agreed!' Sonic said. "We rest now, and in the morning, it's off to the White House."

"Um, sonic?" Tails said. "Going to the White House isn't going to do us any good. We need to go to the Pentagon for these files."

"All right, all right! Same thing." And with that they headed for bed.


	6. Episode Five: Gerald's Will Sonic's Prom...

Sonic Adventures

SHADOW STORY

Episode Five

Gerald's Will, Sonic's Promise

_All of you ungrateful humans…_

"Two minutes to impact!!"

"Hurry you guys!"

_…who took everything away from me…  
_"Shadow are you ok?"

"Sonic! I…I…"

_…will feel my loss…_

"Shadow!"

"…"

"One minute!"

_…and despair…  
_"SHADOW!!"

"Shadow…" Sonic sat up on the couch; the moonlight shown through the large window of Tails's workshop. "I _will_ find you. I _will_!" It was a long night.


	7. Episode Six: Back In Business

Sonic Adventures

SHADOW STORY

Episode Six

Back In Business

The next morning found Rouge as the first awakened. In return for Tails's generous meal that previous morning, she prepared scrambled eggs and bacon. During all the work she had done for the government, she had never been able to truly express her talents as a chef. Although they weren't much, the eggs and bacon filled up the group and they began morning showers.

After everyone had showered and changed into new clothes, Tails began to prepare the Tornado. He rigged it up with a special cloaking device to escape Pentagon air control radar.

Cream checked the durability of Rouge's cast and made sure that it was still firm and could support her weight.

After all preparations had been made, Sonic, Tails, Rouge, and Amy filed into the Tornado. Tails piloted the craft while Amy navigated from the backseat. Sonic and Rouge saddled themselves on the wings, making sure to use the newly installed handles on the cockpit for balance.

Cream and Cheese waved the foursome farewell and good luck as they flew off into the morning sky.

It was almost eleven when they reached the Pentagon; the moon was half full in the nearly starless sky.

"It's about fifty miles west Tails," Amy said, holding a map in front of her face.

"Alright," Tails responded. He knocked on the glass of the cockpit. "Hang on you two!" he yelled to Sonic and Rouge. Rouge had never ridden on the wings of a plane before, but for her first time she was doing fine.

Before long the group was over Arlington.; The Pentagon was in sight.

"Ok Amy," Tails said, "I'm turning on the cloaking device."

Tails pushed a small button on the Tornado's control consol. It appeared to do nothing, but the secret cloaking device was hard at work repelling the signals of the Pentagon radar system.

Tails flew the plane in close to the building. He was going to try to land in a close but secretive area. The radar couldn't see them, but human eyes could. He was about to steer the plane away from the building when Rouge leaped off the wing.

"Rouge!" Sonic called, "Where are you going?"

"To pick up a little something!" she replied as she flew towards the roof of the large Pentagon.

She landed and rolled to make less noise. The Tornado flew away from the Pentagon to find a hiding spot.

Rouge jumped into the center complex of the Pentagon and quickly found her way to a door. Through the door was a long hallway of offices and closets. Identical oak doors sealed each of them off.

She followed a path that she had been led along many years ago. About twenty feet later, she opened a large oak door and stepped into what appeared to be a supply room. In the room was a closet. Rouge opened the closet and took out what she needed: a new stealth suit.

She closed all of the windows and shed Tails's hand-me-downs in exchange for the brand new spy suit. It was blue; not her color, but she could deal.

Exiting the room she preceded to the third floor, which contained the highly regarded criminal records. Eggman's was sure to be in there.

The halls were long and dark. The stairs featured a few emergency lights, but nothing else. The lack of guards was shocking; it made Rouge uneasy.

_He might be here_, she thought to herself as she ascended the stairs. She would be on her best watch. Her leg hadn't bothered her once.


	8. Episode Seven: Pentagon Peril

Sonic Adventures

SHADOW STORY

Episode Seven

Pentagon Peril

The room was down the hallway she was in. It wouldn't be long now.

Things were going smoothly. A_ little too smoothly_, Rouge thought. She kept an eye out for anything suspicious.

The rooms flew by as Rouge sped down the long hallway. Her leg was so tightly wrapped that it didn't hurt her to run on it.

Finally she came to the door. It was large and had a lock on it. Rouge didn't know the lock combination, as it was changed every month. That much she _did_ know.

She also knew that it wasn't a very strong door. And with one kick she could break it down! She reared back for a big kick and…

"Ah shit!" Rouge cried as her leg cracked against the door. The cast couldn't hold a big kick. She fell to the floor holding her leg, just as she had back at the President's office.

Cursing herself for her stupidity, she didn't observe her visitor.

"So much for your leg, Sweet," said an oddly familiar voice.

Rouge raised her head and saw before her the government's new number one secret agent: Mighty the Armadillo. He had automatically been given her position when she became a wanted criminal.

"Shut up!" Rouge cried. Her leg was throbbing with pain that made her eyes water.

"Aw, poor Rouge got an boo-boo?" Mighty taunted. Rouge glared at him. "I don't blame you. Even your normal leg wouldn't be able to handle _this_ door. Ever since you quit…or should I say, ever since you were _thrown out_, all high security doors have been reinforced to make sure sneaky little bats like yourself don't come snooping around."

"You don't understand!" Rouge screamed, "I need to get files on Eggman! He's up to something and I need to find out where he is."

"Oh you don't have to go through all _that_ trouble. I could tell you where he is, easy."

"At what cost?"

Mighty grinned. "Stay put." Rouge was about to question his request, but she didn't have time before Mighty drove his foot into her face. She felt more bones crack in her body.

Rouge hit the floor in more agonizing pain then before. Mighty dusted off his boot.

"Always wanted to do that." He said, "Ever since I joined this agency you've made my life hell. I just thought you'd like to know how much I appreciated it. And now that I don't have you here to bitch about everything that I do, ill be able to move as I please. The agency is a lot better off.

"And by the way, you can find Eggman somewhere in Death Valley. I don't know why the hell he'd pick that spot, but he's a crackpot fool. Kind of like you, thinking you could come into here and just grab his files without getting caught."

Rouge desired badly to get up off the floor and beat the snot out of Mighty, but her broken leg and fractured jaw prevented her from doing such things.

"Well Rouge I'd love to stay and watch you live out this painful moment" Mighty snickered, "but unlike you I have a job to do. People are depending on me to keep this place safe. So, bye!"

With one swift kick aimed at her rib cage, Rouge was propelled through the ceiling, and the next two stories of the Pentagon, onto the roof. She landed with a thud on the roof.

The Tornado sounded close, but so far away.


	9. Episode Eight: Rouge In Bed

Sonic Adventures

SHADOW STORY

Episode Eight

Rouge In Bed

It was hours before Rouge awakened, battered and broken in a hospital bed. Tails had flown the Tornado over the Pentagon and had been able to take her to the local hospital.

Rouge wasn't used to the bright light of a hospital. She had never been injured to that extent. Doctors were not her friends. She didn't like the way they gassed you and put you to sleep. She liked to know what people were doing to her body.

She wanted to sleep; her eyes tried to close on her. The gas's effect was wearing off, but it wasn't completely gone either. The bed was extremely cozy. She had been stripped of her spy suit and dressed in a hospital standard white gown. She didn't have the files with her. Did she ever get them?

The discussion with Mighty in the Pentagon was slowly fading back into her memory. He had said something about a valley, where Eggman would be hiding. It was so fuzzy.

"How are you feeling?" a voice asked. Rouge sat straight up in bed. It was Tails; with him he had a large bouquet of pink roses and a get well soon card. He thrust them at her.

Rouge took the flowers and sniffed them. "Thanks Tails, this is so sweet."

"It's from everyone," Tails replied scratching his head, "We were worried. You got banged up pretty bad."

The gown that Rouge was in wasn't her size, and the top had fallen down when she sat up. She pulled it back up over her breasts and looked back at Tails. "Well you guys saved me. If you wouldn't have been there I probably would've been dead."

"Well I hope you like them!"

"I love them Tails, thank you so much!" Rouge reached out and hugged Tails. She felt awkward sitting there with her arms around him; she had hugged very few people in her life.

She let Tails go and he turned, and then stopped. "Rouge, do you think you could help me with something?"

Rouge, who had settled back into her bed, straightened up again (she remembered to lift up her gown this time). "What?" she replied.

"Well," Tails started to twitch a bit; he began scratching his head again, "I…kinda…I want a girlfriend." He blushed violently.

"How can I help you do that?" Rouge asked, puzzled.

"Well, I figured since you're a girl, you could, uh, give me a few tips." Rouge thought about this.

"Well Tails," she leaned towards him, "If _I_ was a young girl your age, I wouldn't have to think twice. You came all the way to the hospital to give these flowers to me. That's sweet Tails, really it is. Girls like that kind of stuff."

Tails thought about that for a second, then turned and said "Thanks! I guess ill see you when you get out." He exited the room, almost getting knocked over by a tall doctor in a large white coat. The doctor was talking to a man in a black suit.

"Agent Kent!" Rouge whispered to herself. Suddenly she wished Tails hadn't had left.


	10. Episode Nine: The Escape?

Sonic Adventures

SHADOW STORY

Episode Nine

The Escape?

Agent Kent began to move into the room; the doctor followed. Rouge began to panic. Her mind raced with possible escape plans, but found none. She was in a hospital bed, with broken limbs...

The thought had never crossed her mind: She had hugged Tails and felt no pain. She moved her leg. Nothing. She was, remarkably, fully healed.

Agent Kent was coming in close. Rouge didn't have time to make decision; she would have to risk it.

With an acrobatic leap she lunged off of the hospital bed, over Kent, landed on the floor, and slid under the doctor. Astonished at her accomplishment, she didn't care to watch out for the big desk outside the door.

The desk halted her slide and she got up and began to run on her newly healed leg.

"Doctor Gibson! Agent Kent! Subject Two-four-zero-six is getting away!" screamed a young secretary.

"We were perfectly aware of that!" Gibson yelled back as he and the tuxedo agent ran quickly after Rouge. They followed her down two long hallways until lasers fired at them from Tails's ray gun halted them.

"C'mon Rouge!" he cried as she followed him out to the Tornado. They hopped in and Tails quickly flew the plane away from the building.

_That's no hospital!_ Rouge thought to herself looking down at the gray building, that's_ a G.U.N. facility!_

The giant "G" insignia of the G.U.N. force was painted largely on the roof of the main building. Several small buildings around it had the same symbol, only smaller.

"Tails!" Rouge shouted, "How did you get in there?"

Tails didn't respond. He seemed to be focused on flying.

"Tails!" she shouted louder.

Some compartments inside the cockpit opened and purple gas began to spray out. Rouge began to cough. She felt herself becoming lighter and lighter. Her eyelids were like weights. She was instantly asleep.

She didn't see where the plane was headed. She didn't hear Metal Sonic's sinister laugh from the front seat.


	11. Episode Ten: In The Blink Of An Eye

Sonic Adventures

SHADOW STORY

Episode Ten

In The Blink of an Eye

"She has some nerve!" Amy ranted when they got back to Tails's workshop. "How could she _do_ this to us?"

"I had a feeling she couldn't be trusted." Sonic added, flopping down on a chair. "We waited all night for her to come out of the Pentagon! And she ditched us."

"That Rouge lady is not very nice," Cream said. Cheese agreed with her.

Tails was the last one in; he closed the door behind him. "Guys, could I just say that we may be reading this entirely the wrong way?"

Everyone glared at Tails as if to say "No!"

"What other way is there to see?" Amy argued.

"Well," Tails spoke up, "What if she got hurt or...or something went wrong?"

The group felt simultaneous notions of guilt. They had never seen Rouge leave the Pentagon at all, just enter. Rouge could have still been in the Pentagon hallways, hurt or worse.

The room seemed to explode as three ominous black forms flew into the room as if falling from the sky. One came from the roof, the others flanked in from the walls. Within seconds the forms vanished.

When the dust cleared and the debris vanished, Tails and Cream were the only ones left in the room.


	12. Episode Eleven: Angel Island Trauma

Sonic Adventures

SHADOW STORY

Episode Eleven

Angel Island Trauma

Knuckles hated picking berries. It was a loathsome chore that took near over four hours. Certain berries that grew on Angel Island were better than others. Some were slightly poisonous. Knuckles had learned this the hard way, and now tasked away in the brush picking plump red berries. His basket was almost full, and a full load would last him a month or two easily.

The Master Emerald he was supposed to be guarding sat serenely on top of its pedestal on the altar. Its lime-green glow illuminated the space around it, as brilliant in day as it way in the dark of night.

Knuckles hauled his now full basket of berries up the numerous stone stairs and set them next to the Emerald. He felt a sudden surge of awareness.

As he looked onto the horizon, he saw a small black speck, barely visible in the light blue sky. It seemed almost like an impurity, a spot of dirt that needed to be cleaned off.

Knuckles quickly descended the altar stairs and walked to the edge of the island. The speck was a bit bigger now; it appeared to be moving. Fast.

Another impulse came to Knuckles and he stepped aside, as the black speck rapidly became a giant missile, easily the same size as him. It rocketed past him almost sweeping him from his feet.

The thing shot up the altar stairs. It tried to turn around, but its momentum was too strong. Knuckles could've sworn that the thing had been a hedgehog, or at least something shaped like one.

It crashed into the Emerald, but instead of shattering it, the black missile simply meshed into it.

"Hey!" Knuckles cried as he began to charge up the altar. A bright flash of lime green light stopped him halfway up. The Emerald was doing something. He hurried up faster.

When he reached the top of the altar his heart sank. The Master Emerald was gone. In its place was a black hedgehog with menacing spikes. He was kneeling.

"Y-you!" Knuckles said in shock, "I-it can't b-be!"

The black hedgehog stood up and turned to face Knuckles. Knuckles recognized the creature.

"Shadow!" he scolded, "This is funny! What did you do to the Master Emerald?"

"It is not what I have done to the Emerald," Shadow smirked viciously, "But what the Emerald has done to me."

Knuckles looked at him befuddled. He was playing the previous scene back in his mind, trying to make sense of everything.

"Here," Shadow spoke up, "Let me show you." A flash of green light emitted from his eyes and he put his hand out as if to block Knuckles from something. Then a blinding shot of green energy surged from his hand and met Knuckles's chest. The blast sent him flying.

"Here this mortal!" Shadow called from the altar, "The time of the Shadow is here!" Shadow then flew off into the sky, leaving Knuckles on Angel Island, gasping for breath.


End file.
